


France's Day-To-Day Sexcapades

by Salacious_Sovereign



Series: Tales of Commonplace Sex [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: Madame Bustier's class has a new student, and while nobody can remember his name, or even what he looks like when not already viewing him, everyone can agree that he could never do anything wrong!Not even when he asks you to do some things you normally really wouldn't want to...
Series: Tales of Commonplace Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876081
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Chloe's Lunchtime Responsiblity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Hello again, Salacious Sovereign here! This one's a bit raunchier than the Hermione one, but I thought it'd be time to dip my toes here. This time, we have Chloe Bourgeois and a bit of Sabrina Raincomprix! I've always thought Chloe was amazingly sexy, as well as normalizing mind control, so I decided to combine the two! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'd also like to ask for feedback regarding the actual writing side of things, as I'm still learning how to write these detailed scenes, and an extra pair of eyes to try and find places to improve is always welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe didn't plan for her lunch to be spent in front of everyone in the cafe, half-naked, a tongue in her ass and enthusiastically sucking on a penis, but that's the way it is sometimes. At least it wasn't weird, after all, because it was the new boy who'd asked her to.
> 
> Nothing he does can really be anything but normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Blowjobs/Rimjobs/Cum Eating/Cock Worship/Cum on Food/Bisexual Girls
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors in real life. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. They cannot consent, as they have not developed and been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.

Chloe Bourgeois was having a very nice lunch today. Sitting at her specially prepared private table in the eating area, the one with a parasol placed in the middle and looking fabulous in its white gold finish, she was eating a specially prepared bit of sushi with her friend slash woman-servant, Sabrina when she heard a voice trying to get her attention behind her. A scowl now adorning her beautiful features, she turned around in her chair, ready to give the most vicious tongue-lashing towards whoever dared to interrupt her, but stopped in her tracks once she saw who it was.

It was the newest addition to her classes at Francois Dupont, a boy whom she had very... interesting feelings towards. See, Chloe, who was of upstanding breeding, had a couple of issues with every other person at this school, from Lahiffe''s crude use of language, to Rose's annoying upbeat persona, to Dupain-Cheng's absolute insistence to get in her way in every little thing. But he was an exception to this, not that she really liked him or anything. More that anything he did or said or even was tended to just... make sense. If she wracked her prodigious brain, she couldn't think of a single thing he did which she wouldn't let slide because it just made sense to her, and honestly, that put him leagues above any of the bottom-feeders that made up her class. Admittedly, she couldn't really remember his name or even truly make out his face, but frankly that was not on her highest list of priorities at any point.

So when she found him standing behind her holding a common chair in his hand, and asking her if he could sit at their table with them, she couldn't find any real reason to dispute it and decided to just politely wave her hand and say "Of course, I can't see any harm in that." He said his thanks and placed his chair down, taking his now given seat at her prestigious table. He just sat there quiet for a bit, and so she took that as a sign to resume her previous activity, namely complaining to Sabrina about the absolutely atrocious woman that was new to her favorite stylist's boutique. She was in the middle of a really heated tangent when she paused at the feel of her blouse being tugged at.

Following the pressure on her blouse, she saw that the new student had moved behind her and was indeed tugging at the shoulders of her blouse, trying to pull it down her arms. Noticing his efforts, she helped him by maneuvering her arms so he'd be able to maneuver it as he pleased. Thanking her for helping, the boy tugged it down to her waist, exposing her bra to the open air and potential sight of the entire cafeteria. And yet, with the most tantalizing thing they'd ever imagined right in front of them, nobody cared or even glanced her way, and really, why would they? It's not like she, or god forbid a different student had done so. It was all the new boy, and what could he do that'd really cause a stir? Speaking of him, he caught her attention by asking her to remove her bra for him, and she obliged with a simple "Sure." and moving her hands to undo her back clasp, taking it and folding it neatly onto an open space on the table.

Her breasts now free, the new student moved his hands to grasp them, and she gasped at the sensation. Her breasts, to her shame, weren't particularly large, but neither were they exceedingly small, which was being evidenced by them not entirely fitting in the student's hands, with a bit spilling out of the sides. He began to move and shake them about, side-to-side and up and down, stimulating her chest a good amount, and making it difficult for her to focus on her tangent to Sabrina, as she felt both bits of pain and tingles of pleasure from his rough treatment of her chest. "Hey, I know you wanna jiggle my breasts around" she started, turning over her shoulder to look him in the eyes, "but I would appreciate it if you could be a bit gentler, that rough treatment huuUUUURRRTS!!" she finished with a cry, as he'd taken to firmly pinching and twisting on her nipples mid-sentence, creating a MUCH more intense feeling than when he wast just jostling her entire chest about.

He continued to keep her nipples firmly pinched, beginning his previous exercise of moving them about in his grip, making her stop talking entirely as she focused on the sensations her chest were giving her. She panted and moaned under his treatment, and she had a fleeting thought of "Thank god it's the new boy doing this, this would be mortifying if it were anyone else!"

Her pleasure was to come to an end however, as he pulled them outwards suddenly with more force than before, making her yelp in a strong mix of pain and pleasure. After a few seconds of intense feelings, he finally released his grip on her overworked nipples, and she collapsed in her chair, panting from the exertion the feelings brought upon her. She took notice of a glass being pushed into her face, and followed the arm to see Sabrina, with a small smile saying "That looked like it really tired you out Chloe! Here, you're going to need to stay hydrated after all that work!" Chloe took the glass without a word, and gulped it down in a, frankly, unladylike manner. Once finished she gave a exhalation of effort and sat in the chair, attempting to recuperate from the unexpected molestation.

Her attention was once again brought to the new student, as while she was recuperating, he'd apparently done away with his bottoms (good for him, those jeans just SCREAMED peasant), and had his penis out, and very close to her. It was a bit intimidating, seeing this large shaft in her face, pulsing and almost daring her to do something with it. As she was contemplating this, he asked her to start sucking on his penis, as his time with her lovely breasts had worked him up a bit. Preening at the praise, she reluctantly got up, not because of the actual request itself, but because his rough treatment of her breasts had done a number on her, and she didn't really feel up to anything else at the moment. But because it was him asking, she got to work.

Taking the floppy member in her dainty, manicured hand, she began to stroke it with her hand a bit, puzzling out how to go about her newly christened task. She decided to just wing it, and lightly stroking the length. After a few moments, it got hard in her hand, and she used her other hand to push her hair from her face, as she leaned in and gave the tip a few tentative licks. She darted her tongue around the hole, gathering the precum around there, and finding it to be a bit of a salty and thin substance, but strode on to fulfill this boy's request. A few more seconds of licking, and she moved down the side of the shaft a little bit, sticking mainly to the upper third.

After a while of her not going too terribly far, she felt a hand on her head, and she tried to back off the cock to look up at him, but it remained firm, keeping her latched onto the tip of his penis. He then said that he was going to instruct her, since he could see she really didn't have much experience, and he didn't want her to look bad in front of the commoners. Well, he said other students, but commoners was really the correct term. She couldn't voice any of that though, so she just nodded her head and prepared for instruction.

He began by telling her to keep her limps clamped around where they currently were, and lick around the area. So, she did just that, taking small licks at the head, her tongue darting under the crown in-between the tip and the main shaft, and rotating around in a way she thought might feel good to him. After a few moments of this, he told her to begin moving down the shaft a bit more, but slowly, and she obliged him, taking a second to lick around the bottom of his crown before taking her tongue a bit lower onto the underside, and moving her lips down a centimeter or two with it.

He encouraged her, moaning all the while to the open cafeteria, telling her she seemed to be doing well now, and said begin working on getting half of the shaft in her mouth. She moved her eyes from his face to the shaft in her mouth, and staring down the length, the task seemed fairly daunting, and she hesitated a bit out of fear. Sensing her discomfort, he reminded her that she loved sucking on his cock, that it was in fact one of her favorite pastimes, and the taste and smell of his penis and cum were absolutely one of her favorites in the world, then turned his attention to Sabrina. Once his attention was off of her, she felt like berating herself, a very rare event for one as perfect as her. But forgetting that she absolutely adored this boy's cock, and put her newly refreshed enthusiasm to work.

She vigorously licked down the shaft, taking in that pungent, rich musk of man, and adoring the taste of his skin, and when the occasional bit of precum landed on her tongue on the way back up, she'd moan in absolute ecstasy, enraptured by the flavor of him and the action of pleasuring this penis in her mouth.

However, she hadn't gotten NEARLY enough of this delightful cock on her taste buds when she felt her pants being tugged at. She panicked, and was beginning to move the shaft out of her mouth to give that person a piece of her mind for attempting to violate her, and even worse, interrupt her time with this heavenly rod, when she heard the boy's voice telling her to calm down, that it was Sabrina tugging on her pants, he'd asked her too undress the rest of her, and he'd like her to help with the removal of her clothes. Sufficiently calmed, she reluctantly stopped her efforts on the shaft, and shifted throughout the process of removing her bottoms. Her pants were the first to go, she felt her bare legs touch the ground, and hoped that Sabrina had thought to neatly fold her clothes on the table, or she'd be lucky that she was doing something was really going to give her an earful when she was done servicing the penis between her lips. The tugging at her silver-colored, luxurious panties brought her out her internal preemptive rage, and she shifted to allow Sabrina to remove those, feeling them stick to her labia for a second at her sheer wetness. She blushed a bit at staining her underwear, especially knowing how high fashion they were, but told herself it made absolute sense, considering her actions prior to their removal.

Once she had registered that she was fully naked, crouching on all fours, she considered that task done, she was awash in the sensation of being naked in a busy cafeteria, shivering a bit at the feel of the open air and sun on her bare skin, her supple little ass touching the warm stone beneath her, and her rapidly soaking pussy and tight little rosebud shown to the world around her. What should've registered to her most however, namely the large amount of students and staff milling about the area, didn't even register in her mind, as she wasn't being a deviant or a slut, she was just filling out this new student's request, and it didn't hurt that she loved sucking on his dick and tasting his cum so much either.

Speaking of which, she deigned to resume her task, vigorously bobbing her head on the first third of his shaft, pressing her lips to make a nice tight and wet hole for him, using her tongue to stimulate and taste that delightful combination of penis sweat and precum, and taking in that astounding scent of manly musk radiating from his crotch. She couldn't lie to herself, she knew her position in life, that she was indeed higher and mightier then all of these peons that surrounded her here today, but the one thing that she could absolutely take solace in worshiping, as acknowledging to be amazing and wonderful in her life, was this magnificent penis in-between her lips.

But she would be interrupted once more by her name being called by the owner of said shaft, and looking up, he told her that since she was startled last time, he wanted to make sure she knew that he'd asked Sabrina to eat out Chloe, so she wouldn't be alarmed. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued her task, idly wondering what "eating out" even meant. As she took a few licks around the head to try and coax out some of that tasty precum, she felt a set of hands grasp her hips, and a warm and wet sensation around her anus, and paused for a second in shock. A gentle tap on the head and a quick "Keep going, and try to go deeper on it this time" from the boy in front of her.

She felt more of that sensation around her anus as she resumed her descent on the shaft, and realized that this must be the eating out that he was talking about. And indeed, Sabrina had kneeled behind Chloe, and was now firmly grasping her cheeks and greedily digging into her asshole with joy in her heart. She stuck her tongue around the rim of it, licking and tasting it. Chloe had never felt such a sensation before and stilled in her efforts in a confused means to attempt to wrestle with her thoughts and feelings, but the boy got her attention again. He reminded Chloe that she loved having her asshole played with, adored having it licked, and above all else, her favorite activity in the world was the feeling of having her asshole filled, whether it be with a tongue, cum, toys, or a cock.

And as she heard those words, Chloe found that he was right of course, anything he stated was normal after all, which included her love of having her ass stimulated. She began to moan and shudder at the feeling of Sabrina's tongue around her tight puckered hole, her pussy soaking the ground beneath her at the rate she was getting aroused. She felt the boy's hand firmly grasp her head, and forced herself to pay attention to him through her newfound haze of pleasure. He told her to keep her teeth behind her lips, since he saw she was enjoying herself, he'd take control of this blowjob from here, and didn't want her lack of attention to cause her to bite him. A bit disappointed at her ability to keep up with this astounding dick under the vast pleasure of her asshole being licked, she nodded her approval, and felt him grab her head with his other hand. She felt a strong force on her head, pushing her down the dick, and let herself go limp besides her lips to keep her teeth from injuring this divine shaft, and felt the shaft thrust viciously into her mouth.

She gagged and spit as he went to town on her throat, forcing his dick inside and out, treating her mouth like a pussy, and between the rough treatment of her throat and the attention on her asshole, she succumbed to the pleasure, writhing and moaning on the ground between two people, as the crowd around them failed to care or even notice the depravity going on. Then, she felt Sabrina stop toying with her pucker, and moving her hands to the hole, used her fingers to spread open her asshole, and forced her tongue inside. This action, feeling the tips of her friend's fingers forcing open her asshole and the tongue swirling around on the inside, caused her to scream out her pleasure, let the world know how much she was loving this treatment of her ends, how she was in pure ecstasy and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The pleasure grew too much for her too fast, and after but a half minute of this treatment, she came hard. Her pussy gushed juices onto the ground below her, untouched and absolutely flowing with her pleasure. Her asshole clamped hard around Sabrina's tongue, attempting to keep it inside of her as she rode the peak of arousal that it brought her too. All the while, her screams of delight were being sequentially muffled as the student's dick continued to thrust in and out of her throat, muffling her shouts as he worked towards his own peak of pleasure.

Eventually, with Chloe coming down from her own high of happiness, at least enough to lessen her screaming to a continuous, exhausted moan, the boy, who could feel himself close to cumming as well, told Sabrina to grab Chloe's plate of sushi, and position it under her mouth. She gave Chloe's asshole one lick around with her tongue, then removed herself from it and did as he asked. With everything in place, the boy continued for a last few thrusts, until he brought his dick from her mouth, and with a just two extra strokes,  
he came.

His dick pulsed as the muscles within shot out a large blast of semen, all of which hit Chloe directly in her open mouth, her tongue having lolled out as she panted with the effort that her orgasm tore through her. She became alert however, the instant that that semen landed on her tongue, and gave a light moan at the delight that the taste gave her, and as she set to enjoy it, another blast landed across her eyes, and she had to shut them quickly to prevent any semen from getting in. As he continued to come, he aimed his dick around her face, plastering every inch of it with his semen. He had a few bad shots, and as a result plastered some of her breasts and even her legs when he aimed a bit lower than planned. Finally, when the entirety of her front was caked in his cum, he felt a few more shots coming, and aimed them at her plate of sushi, making sure that every last shot covered her food or hit her behind the plate.

When his last spurt came and went, he looked at her to admire his handiwork. Chloe Bourgoeis' face was absolutely coated in cum, like a bucket had been dumped on her, and the mouth in particular was filled with a pool of semen, as she angled her head to try and keep as much of it in while also not closing it so that she could get more. Her normally luxurious hair was matted and messed up, as patches of semen had overshot her face and landed on her hair, and from the evidence it had definitely happened more than once. Her front served a bit better, as you could actually see patches of her skin, but the majority of her breasts and belly had a thick coating of semen plastered on them too, where you could only tell where her nipples are from the shape of them, being as hard an protruding as possible from her previous intense pleasure. Her smooth silky legs also had some long streaks where he'd shot them, and some small puddles form where the sperm had dripped from her face and landed.

Sensing it was over, Chloe closed her mouth with some effort from how full it was, and swirled a literal mouthful of semen around inside, just savoring the taste and smell, as well as the feelings it gave her. She snapped out of her enjoyment when she heard the boy call to Sabrina, and tell her to clean off his penis. Her eyes opened with a bit of effort, being heavy with cum, as she began to swallow the load in her mouth. That was supposed to be her cum! She'd actually worked for it dammit, so it belonged to her! The student had apparently noticed her expression, even under the vast coating, and assured her that Sabrina did some good work too, making her scream like that, so he'd decided to reward her with the delectable cum they both loved so much.

Looking down at his cock, Sabrina was busy giving it long, sensual licks, cleaning the cum off in rows, and taking ever large amount into her mouth and swishing it about, enjoying it in a fashion not unlike Chloe had just a moment ago. He told Chloe that there was plenty on her body, and she should probably get to work cleaning all of that up if she wanted it before he had Sabrina clean her too, and that did the trick. She snapped to attention, and rushed to scoop off all the cum she could see and feel with her hands, before depositing it inside of her mouth and sloshing it about with her tongue, moaning at the taste and then swallowing it, allowing it enjoy the pool in her stomach and make her oh so very happy.

She continued on like this until only the dried off portions that she wouldn't be able to get off with her hands without scratching her skin remained, and she looked up at the boy in mild disappointment that it was gone. However, there was one bit she hadn't seen. He pointed her to the table, where besides her discarded clothes and forgotten drink, lay a small plate of sushi rolls, though it'd be hard to tell that with how much semen they were buried under.

She inhaled in shock and delight, as he explained to her that since he'd interrupted her lunch, he'd decided to pay that back by giving her her favorite food topping to enjoy the rest of it with. With little delay, she thanked him profusely, getting up and sitting her naked behind at her lunch table, and forgoing her usually cultured mannerisms, dug into her plate with her hands, scooping up globs of cum and fish and bringing them to her mouth, and moaning and kicking her feet in delight as the taste landed on her tongue. The exquisite combination of seafood and semen bringing her to appreciation of foods to the next level.

As she enjoyed her lunch, the boy lamented to her that he'd never gotten to enjoy her asshole for himself, and let her know that he'd be spending the night at her place to remedy that situation, and after looking her up and down, including her cum matted lips, he told Sabrina to go as well, so he could enjoy both of their greedy asses. He then proceeded to eat his own lunch from his tray, using his free hand to idly grope Sabrina's chest as he talked with her.

As Chloe sat at her personalized lunch table, naked with blotches of dried cum down her body, her hair matted and disordered with semen, and scooping handfuls of sushi and man-sauce, with the prospect of getting her asshole reamed that night alongside her friend, her last thought was of how happy this day was, and how amazing it was going to be.


	2. Alya's Impromptu Modelling Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya was originally planning to go home and edit a new video for the Ladyblog, but the new guy's asked her to model nude for her in the park.
> 
> Well, if it's for the new kid, how can she possibly say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Alright, here we have another chapter of my Ladybug story, this time starring Alya Cesaire! Let's have some fun seeing her activities for today, shall we?
> 
> Chapter tags are: Exhibitionism, Facials, and Cum Swallowing

"So what're we gonna do again?"

On this lovely afternoon, two teens walked down a busy street in Paris. The boy in the pair was a rather nondescript and particularly average-looking young man, the kind of person who would blend into any crowd in any situation. Walking alongside him was Alya Cesaire, local mini-celebrity thanks to being the creator of the ever-popular Ladyblog. With her long red hair and tanned olive skin, a beauty mark on her forehead and a pretty young face, she would turn heads any day of the week. On this day however, people didn't pay her any mind. This was of particular note, because she was entirely naked.

Well, that's not true. She was wearing a pair of bright red sneakers, and a pair of glasses framed her face, but otherwise she was baring her body to the world, and no one was paying any heed. This was most likely due to her companion, as he'd come by Alya's house, asking for her to follow him in only her current clothing, and like any good friend, she'd obliged him unquestioningly. Sure she was planning on editing some footage for the Ladyblog today, but when her perfectly standard friend asks her to prowl the Paris streets nude, well, rejecting him would just be rude. But she'd still like to know what they were doing, just for the sake of curiosity, and so she'd asked her companion in a polite, questioning tone about their plans for the day.

Her companion simply responded that it was a surprise, and she'd see when they'd get there. Satisfied with his answer, as he'd never do anything out of the ordinary, she busied herself with looking around the bustling city she lived in, and just feeling the sensations that her lack of clothes were supplying her. She'd never dreamed of doing anything so daring as to just bare her body for all of Paris to see, and she wasn't sure that if she ever had, would her pussy would be flowing like the Seine at all the attention? Or would she would run home, her face covered in shame at so many people enjoying the free show she'd provide them? But here, with her companion having specifically requested it, she couldn't help but feel it was just... standard. Expected of her really, no reason to NOT go along with it. And so she just enjoyed it. Closing her eyes, she felt the sun on her bare skin, counteracting the cool breeze flowing through the streets to create a very comfortable temperature today. 

She was brought out of these sensations when her companion let her know that they'd arrived, and she focused on the here-and-now to see that they were at a park, and a very public one at that. With the weather being as perfect as it could be today, it seemed all of the capital had come out to enjoy it, seeing how there were hundreds, maybe thousands of Parisians on the grass of this vast public space. There were groups of kids playing, running around and squealing in laughter. There were groups of teenagers laid out on blankets, friends who'd decided to have a picnic. There were adults who were simply enjoying the sunshine, some with a good book and some earbuds, some with sports equipment, taking advantage of the open fields.

In the middle of this gigantic crowd, she felt a stirring in her, a tiny, almost insignificant voice in the back of her head screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NAKED IN A PUBLIC PARK, GO HOME AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, GIRL!" But it was just loud enough to take notice, and so she stopped following her friend and contemplated what the voice meant. How could it be strange, the new guy had asked her to do this after all. The voice got a bit quieter at that, and before either could continue, she felt a sharp slap on her butt, and turned to look and see the new guy, his hand firmly gripping her ass cheek, and telling her politely to come along, as they were on a schedule.

Inner turmoil forgotten, she followed her day's companion to the park's central fountain, where a camera crew was set up, a sight easily recognized from the her escapades in Marinette's love life. They stopped in front of one of the cameramen, and the new guy talked to him for a while, before coming back to her, telling her that he'd set up a photo-shoot today, and he'd like Alya to be the main model.

Oh wasn't that exciting! Alya, a model! If she played everything right too, this could even be free advertising for the Ladyblog! Of course she'd accept!

She told her friend so, and he looked very happy, and pushed her to the cameraman, telling him to direct her as he saw fit, but to keep the entire thing as sexy as possible. Alya couldn't help but agree in her head, as the old saying goes, "Sex Sells", and that'd be more people that recognized her from the blog! Oh she was positively giddy just thinking about her new audience boost!

The cameraman, who had introduced himself as Victor, was a lithe and tall man, with curly black hair and lightly toned arms. Wearing a simple ensemble of white, skin hugging shirt and a pair of black shorts, he cut a striking figure. His face was decently handsome, with bright blue eyes complimenting his hard features, to the point where Alya knew she wouldn't mind being handled by him for a shot. She was brought out of her musings by Victor directing her to sit at the fountain, telling her to go ahead and try to strike a sexy pose. She thought for a second, and sat sideways on the fountain, one leg on the rim, the other touching the ground. One of her hands was behind her, balancing herself on the fountain as she leaned back, her other hand on the back of her head as she looked at the cameraman for approval.

He seemed pleased at first, but then squinted his eyes and really studied her for a second, before moving over to her and repositioning her minutely with his hands. She gave a gasp at his hands coming into contact with her bare skin, as she had almost forgot that she wasn't wearing anything, but now that she was reminded, couldn't help but feel the warm stone on her butt, and the sweat travelling between her breasts.

After a few moments Victor had finished positioning her, and he stepped back to re-evaluate her now that he'd helped with her posing. She was positioned in such a way that her whole chest was shown to the camera, with just a hint of her sex teased out by a perfect positioning of her left thigh, and her left leg bent at just an angle to show off the leg wiht a nice sensual curve to it. Victor nodded to himself in approval and began flitting about her, taking several pictures at various angles, no doubt doing his best to capture what he saw. But after a couple of minutes, he was done, and put his camera down to tell Alya what he wanted her new pose to be. She listened to him, and nodded, getting to work on her new orders.

Getting off of the fountain's rim, she moved to the stone ground surrounding it, as he'd need the space to position herself. She sat on her shins, and thrust her chest out to the air, her boobs shaking just a bit from the force. She moved her hands behind her head and grabbed both of her opposite elbows, and looked off to the side, focusing on a family having a picnic off to the side to keep focused.

Her cameraman stepped back, admiring the sensuality her pose, this one angling her body to show off her handful breasts perfectly, her hands helping in both giving balance and being out of the way. The angle of the higher shots gave more of her dark pussy than the last shot without displaying even half of her lips, just enough to be satisfied while still  
wanting to see more. And the top of it all to him, the somewhat uninterested look she was sending off camera, as if baring her body was just an everyday thing, that apathy making her seem all the more untouchable.

After a moment to enjoy the fruit of his direction, Victor began his job again, moving all around her, taking photos from every angle, both above and below, left and right, front and back, all to get what, if cliches had anything to say, was the "Perfect Shot". All throughout this, Alya could feel her arms beginning to tire, as she wasn't really used to holding them up so long. She idly wondered how hard modelling was, if they had to strike poses like these and just hold them for a while, and her respect for Adrien Agreste grew a bit more. She was aware of the wind tickling her nipples, getting them to jut out and stiffen as they reacted to the temperature. She began to fidget a bit, as this close attention and exposure to the elements stimulated her body just enough to get her fire warm, but not nearly enough to go anywhere with it.

Just as she was getting ready to begin working on that issue, Victor distracted her by saying that he wanted her to re-pose. But before he could state what he wanted to do, her classmate had come up and whispered something in his ear, and Alya could see the excitement in the cameraman's eyes as he listened to the words being told to him. Once he finished speaking, her friend had stepped back, leaving Victor to walk up to her, and tell her to lay on her side, facing toward his right side, and he'd position her where she was needed.

She obliged, and Victor began moving her into position. Moving her legs from behind to almost in front of her, at a ninety-degree angle from the rest of her body. Her right hand placed upon her buttock, with instruction to grab and spread her cheek, to really show her holes off to the camera. He directed her to be looking halfway between the side and to the camera, and give off a pout, not too much but not too little. Alya's other hand was placed upon the ground, and used simply for balance.

Victor stepped back and checked over her positioning for a minute, before frowning and moving right up to the young teen's exposed ass. He got very close to it, face practically inches away as he examined her groin with a critical eye, before snapping his fingers and giving a quick "AHA!". Before Alya could ask what the issue was, she gave a sudden gasp as she felt the man's fingers stab into her pussy.

She closed her eyes and moaned as he pumped them in and out of her, the suddenness of this assault not leaving her any room to have prepared for it. She began to breathe heavily as she was finally brought that sweet stimulation she'd wanted, and openly cried out in bliss to the open park, no one batting an eye at this young girl's wanton activity. She gave off a startled squeal, eyes opening wide as he pressed a thumb against her clitoris and rubbed in swift circles, throwing her sensitive little bud this way and that.

Alya yelled out into the park, a heavy flush forming on her cheeks as her blood ran rampant in her veins, her need for stimulation being fulfilled like she'd never dreamed. But to her frustration, Victor stopped, and retracted his hands to the outside of her lips, now rubbing them around, though clearly not with the intention to further encourage the girl's arousal, but to simply gather up all the juices her body had produced. He carefully rubbed them around her pussy and anus, almost like a painter with a canvas, with a clear goal in mind. And once he'd accomplished this, he took a step back, and admired the results of his spur of the moment idea.

Alya's legs had been positioned out of the way, allowing her to show off her tight ass and wet holes to the camera, assisted by her own hand moving some of her flesh out of the way to get a better view. The pouty look Victor had asked for, provided legitimacy from her denied orgasm, as well as the sweat now sheening her skin and the blush decorating her face, were to showcase a gradual longing, a want to have her holes filled with cock and cum, but not willing to fully admit it yet, to either want to give into her and end her suffering, or further torment the girl by denying her subtle request, and driving her further into excitement. He'd carefully painted Alya's beautiful holes with her arousal, giving off the impression that the girl was so horny that even her anus wanted to be penetrated, wanted for a force to come in and mess up her insides and paint them white. All together it created just the image of begrudging sensuality Victor had been hoping to create, and quickly set to work capturing it.

Alya meanwhile, was not enjoying this at all, as she'd been having a lovely time with Victor's fingers, so happy to have finally gotten an answer to her moistening pussy, only to have that taken from her and leaving her shaking and so goddamn horny she could scream. But, she reminded herself, this isn't for her own enjoyment, this was for her friend, as he had asked her to do so, and she'd be damned if she was going to disappoint her nice, if rather uninteresting friend.

Speaking of her friend, there he was off to the side, his pants and underwear discarded to the soft grass, and his hand on his cock, slowly stroking it as he stared at Alya's nude form. She couldn't say that she wasn't envious, as he could take care of himself while she couldn't and resolved to deal with this when she got home, by indulging with a visit in her bed from her favorite bumpy vibrator, and her cute little star-backed butt plug she'd been training for recently...

She was, once again, brought out of her internal monologue by Victor, who'd told her that he was going to let her classmate position her, as he was curious as to his next idea. Shrugging she, sat down on the warm stone, watching as the new kid drew near. He still had his hand on his cock, slowly pumping it up and down, and Alya could even see a small bit of precum leaking from the tip. He drew near and told Alya to lay flat on her back.

Once she'd done so, he'd let go of his cock, letting it hang and bob as stiff as a plank of wood, and grabbed her left leg, and while instructing her on what he was doing, slowly and carefully brought it around to the back of her head. She gasped and struggled with the strain, as she was no acrobat, but saw no choice but to oblige her classmate, and did her best, huffing and groaning the whole way. Eventually, the two got her limbs situated, and repeated on her right side.

By the end, Alya had both of her legs positioned behind her head, with her arms locked together behind her ankles to keep them in place. With nothing in the way, she had her two holes on proud display for the world to see, her pussy puffy and moist, and her anus winking rapidly from both the open breeze brushing against them, keeping her lust stoked but no more quenched, a torturous reminder of her denied orgasm just minutes ago. She was sweating profusely, unused to the strain of such a flexible position, and horny beyond belief, but determined not to disappoint a friend. The boy in question saw her strain, and called Victor over to quickly take her pictures.

As the man darted about her, taking his pictures and capturing Alya's sensual and inviting pose for eternity, she saw her classmate hovering by, just out of range of the cameras, but close enough to get a good look at her displayed body, which was exactly what he was doing. Transfixed by the girl's lewd pose and lackadaisical attitude towards her predicament, he was stroking his cock more vigorously than before, and after a moment of jerking off, called to Victor that he was going to cum on the girl, and he wanted him to be ready to capture it. Victor nodded in affirmation, a serious and professional demeanor on his face as he watched the boy maneuver himself over Alya, legs to the sides of her stomach and cock pointed directly at her face, furiously stroking all the while. 

Alya looked directly at his shaft, at the constant stream of clear liquid drooling from the tip, and idly wondered how being cum on would feel like. Was it sticky or slimy? Was it smelly or pleasant? Regardless, she would have her answer in a moment. Her classmate was breathing heavily by now, chest heaving with the effort he was pouring into his dick, so that he could pour on Alya's face in return. Finally after a minute or so of jerking, he loudly yelled for her to open her mouth wide and look at him, and she did just so, as the boy finally came with a shameless moan.

The first rope of thick, white goop landed directly on Alya's forehead, and drooped down onto her glasses, covering her left eye from being able to see. She didn't mind, and kept her eyes open and staring at the boy's arousal-filled face. The next few spurts covered the rest of her face slowly but surely, as the boy maintained enough sense to maneuver his cock about, hoping to coat every inch of her face he could. Finally, sensing his end coming to a close, he thrust forward, sticking half of his penis into Alya's mouth. Alya closed her mouth in surprise, creating an airtight seal around his cock as he shot the rest of his sizable load into her mouth, filling it up to the brim within moments.

Alya was very surprised at the boy's action, but was resolute to see this out to the end. When the first burst of cum hit her tongue, she was pleasantly surprised to know that she definitely liked the flavor. The salty taste and slightly slimy texture created an interesting contrast that she couldn't help but enjoy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put it on a hot dog or anything like that, but if she found out it was on her hot dog, she'd definitely still eat and have a good meal. And so, she played with the oncoming deluge of semen in her mouth, as she wasn't really sure if she should swallow it or not yet.

After he'd finished off his last trickle of cum into the girl's mouth, the new boy asked Alya to lick his dick clean, and she did so, swirling her tongue around the shaft between her lips, gathering even more cum to join the vast amount already situated on her tongue. Eventually she finished, and the boy pulled out of her mouth, Alya making sure to close her lips tightly to gather any last bits and fulfill her orders. The boy looked at Alya's soaked face and saw her cheeks, bulging with cum, and told her to swallow it all down. She obeyed, taking that excessive mouthful of semen down her throat, and once she did so, looked up at him through her one good eye, wondering if he had anything else in store for the day.

Seeing the girl with sperm decorating her face riled up the boy something fierce, and he yelled out for the attention of the park, and as the citizens gathered noticed him, he asked for all the men here to come and cum all over this young girl in front of her, asked for Victor to immortalize the event with some pictures, and told Alya to get ready to suck some of these men's dicks.

And as she saw the crowd of Parisians descend upon her, cocks in hand and smiles on their faces, her last thought before descending into this pit of depravity was _"This is some of the best publicity the Ladyblog's ever gotten!"_


End file.
